Drinking Away The Memories
by writingrox12
Summary: It didn't matter how much he drank or what he drank. Her face was etched in his mind. Her voice was engraved in his memory. Her laughter was plastered on his heart like permanent marker on a highschool bathroom wall. He could never get rid of her.


Okay, yes. I am extremely aware that Ian died in the movie, I know that. But I just got the inspiration for this sort of out of the air, alright? Thanks, lol.

Title: Drink Away The Memories

Summary: It didn't matter how much he drank or what he drank. Her face was etched in his mind. Her voice was engraved in his memory. Her laughter was plastered on his heart like permanent marker on a high school bathroom wall. He could never get rid of her. No matter how much he thought he wanted to.

Rating: T-M for strong alcohol use.

Disclaimer: I do now own anything that has to do with Final Destination 1, 2, or 3! Although owning Kris Lemche would be pretty frigging sweet...

* * *

To this day...Four long, lonely years after the 'accident'...It was still her fault. And it was always going to be her fault. She had killed her. She was the reason Erin died that horrible death. Wendy was the reason. It was her and her stupid theories about some design or something like that. It was all her fault. 

Ian McKinley stood up, running his hand through his greasy unkempt hair as he walked towards the fridge slowly, tripping over a few things (like his feet) as he walked. He belched, opening the fridge. His nostrils were welcomed with the smell of rotting...something and he huffed slightly, pulling out another bottle of vodka. He broke the top off on the side of the counter and took a couple gulps before heading back to the couch.

It didn't matter how much he drank or what he drank. Her face was etched in his mind. Her voice was engraved in his memory. Her laughter was plastered on his heart like permanent marker on a highschool bathroom wall. He could never get rid of her. No matter how much he thought he wanted to.

It hurt him to think about her. About the fact that it was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be the one to die. But no...Wendy just had to interfere. Ian took a swig of the 'medicine' and wiped his upper lip off. Pretty soon...she'd be gone. They'd both be gone. Ian and Erin. Their names even sounded good together. Almost as good as Zip and Pip. Pip and Zip. Either way you said it...It was great. Ian sighed and looked at the yearbook laying on the floor in front of his couch. Yep. He still had it. He stared at the permanent marker he'd written all over it. He remembered doing it like it was yesterday.

Ian loved the quiet laugh that she used when she found something truly funny. When it was a laugh just because someone else was laughing, it was loud and normal. But if she really found it funny, she had a hushed laugh. She rarely ever found something truly funny. She'd been hurt bad once before. By a man that was supposed to love her. You generally don't murder your wife in front of your daughter. Ian remembered meeting Erin, shortly after the incident.

_Ian walked down the road, holding his bookbag over his head to keep the rain from impairing his vision. As he passed an alley way between 'Macy Hair Care' and 'Pizza Kraze', he could have sworn that he saw someone sitting next to the dumpster. He doubled back and realised that there was in fact, a girl sitting there soaked to the bone. Ian looked around before entering the alley way and walking over to her. She had a pair of jeans on that were ripped at the knees and a few other random places with a black sweatshirt that looked old and tattered. _

_When Ian approached her, she didn't look up. He lightly tapped her shoe with his foot and then she looked up, startled. She jumped up immediately and turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, feeling how soaked she was. She turned back around, an expression of something he couldnt quite get his finger on. Fear, maybe? There was definetly some sadness. Lots of sadness. _

_Ian dropped his book back to the ground and pulled off his black hoodie and handed it to her. He didn't need it, he had a bunch more a home. She was cold and wet. She looked at it for a moment and then back at him._

_"Who are you?" she asked him._

_"My name's Ian." he said, holding his hand out._

_She shook it and stopped, staring at his wrist bands and black nail polish. After studying his attire, she let go and looked up at him with a timid smile. _

_"I'm Erin." she said, looking down._

_Ian nodded and bent over to pick his bag up and return it to its position over his head, being that he was clad in a t-shirt now. _

_"Are you giving this to me?" Erin asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Yeah...You look cold." Ian said nodding. _

_She pulled her black sweat shirt off, revealing a wet, blue t-shirt with the Rolling Stones sign. She put Ian's on and you could tell that she instantly felt better._

_"Why are you sitting in the rain?" Ian asked._

_"Because my house isn't exactly...Homey right now." she said, scuffing the gravel with the toe of her sneaker._

_"Oh...Wanna come over to my place? It might be a mess, but its warm and dry and you can probobly get some warmer clothes. And dryer." he added._

_"No, that's alright, I wouldn't want to be rude." she said, shaking her head._

_Ian shrugged._

_"It won't matter. My parents are both at work. I have the house to myself until ten tonight."_

_Erin thought about it and then shrugged._

_"Alright."_

Ian sighed as he flipped through the year book, purposely opening it to the page that she was on. He stared at her picture for a moment before looking to the autograph she'd written.

' Zip,

I personally think this year book thing is a little bit corny, but I'll sign yours to make you feel really special because I, the incredible Pip signed your year book. Do you notice how people who actually have a point in life are only in this year book one time? Ashly and Ashlyn are in here a million times each. And their going to end up working at the pizza place as delivery girls. How stupid is that? Oh well...I had better give this back to you because Mr. Shant is looking at me like he's going to shoot me in the head or something. You're fantastic.

-Pip'

Ian sighed and ran his finger over her picture. She was one of the few people that dared to make a face when the photographer said 'Three!' He chuckled lightly as tears welled up in his eyes. He missed her so much. He remembered when they'd first kissed and how awkward it'd actually turned out to be, when he planned on it being perfect.

_"Are we going to Pizza Kraze today after school?" Erin asked him in study hall._

_"Sure." Ian shrugged. "Then do you want to go over to my house for a movie?" he asked._

_"Sure." she shrugged, turning back to her English report._

_Later that day, they'd been sitting in Pizza Kraze, a box of pizza crusts in between them as Erin fiddled with the napkins. Ian didn't realise how he was staring at her with a dazed look in his eyes. She snickered at him._

_"What are you staring at?" she asked._

_"Nothing." he said._

_"Are you high or something?" she asked._

_"High on pizza dough and cheese." he nodded, laughing at her question._

_"I didn't know you could get high off of pizza dough...Or cheese." she laughed softly. _

_Ian didn't really know what came over him. He stood up and reached over the table and pressed his lips against Erins, ignoring the cold feeling he got in his stomach. Until the cold feeling reached his crotch. He pulled back and looked down to see that he'd knocked over her Mountain Dew and it had spilled all over him, covering his shirt and pants. She laughed so hard that tears came out of her eyes. He however, wanted to be swallowed by the floor._

Ian sniffed and took a swig of vodka as he tossed the book to the floor. The page turned and open up to a page that said 'In Loving Memory' and there was the pictures of students that had died on the roller coaster. The night that whole nightmare started. He closed the book with his foot and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch, pulling his feet up to rest on the other end. He sighed as someone started pounding on the door.

"McKinley! Your four months past due! You've got three days and youre out of here!" came an elderly voice.

Ian sighed and shook his head, bringing the bottle to his lips again. He ignored the old braud. It wasn't a new thing for Ian to be ignoring his elders. He and Erin had even convinced some old woman that he was deaf.

_"Excuse me, young man. I was here first." said an elderly voice. _

_Ian ignored it._

_"Young man...Excuse me...Are you deaf, boy!?" the woman screeched, causing everybody in line to turn around, except Ian._

_Erin turned and nodded sadly._

_"Yes, ma'am. He is...Since he was five...It was really tragic. His dad hit him and he fell down the stairs. Ever since then, he hasn't been able to hear a thing._

_"Oh...Well, I...I'm...Sorry." the old woman said, before turning and walking away._

_Once the woman was out of ear shot, Ian and Erin snickered maniacally. _

_"What an idiot!" Ian laughed, ignoring the glares from various people._

Ian heard a small knock at the door. It couldn't have been the landlady.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Zip?" came a weak voice.

Ian jumped up so fast he got light headed.

"Pip?" he asked.

"Zip!" exclaimed that same voice.

"You can't be...You're d...You d...Erin?"

"Ian, open the door!" Erin cried, pounding on it.

"That's impossible!" Ian bellowed as he flew to the door faster than he'd ever run.

He flung the door open expecting to see Erin standing there, a grin on her face and her arms open wide. When he saw what was out there, he closed his eyes at the blinding light. There were people screaming and yelling. His head was pounding worse than he'd ever felt it. Someone was sending electric shocks through him and he groaned. A woman screached and a man let out a loud 'WOOF!' sound. Ian shook his head and looked around.

He was in a hospital.

"Wha---wher---How'd---"

"Shhh, rest, Mr. McKinley. You're fine." said a sweet feminine voice.

Ian looked over to his left to see a tall blonde woman smiling sweetly down at him.

"Wha--"

"You have alcohol poisoning, Mr. McKinley. Someone phoned the police because they heard a loud crash from your apartment. When they went in, you were on the floor. I guess you knocked a lamp over? You were muttering something about Aaron...And Zip..something like that. Until then you, were completely still. You gave us all quite a scare." she said while she wrote on some papers.

Alcohol poisoning? Police? Lamp? Erin? What?

"What?" Ian asked.

The blonde giggled. She had a smile like Erin's. Sweet and calm.

"Rest, Mr. McKinley. Once you get some rest, I'll explain it to you and you can ask all of the questions your heart desires." she said with a nod. "Oh...And I'm Candace." she said brushing a lock of his dark hair out of his face. "Now...I'm going to go. If you need anything, just press this button." she said, pointing to a small button in the shape of a woman on a remote control.

Ian nodded, still not understanding what the heck he was doing in a hospital. Hospitals were for people who wanted to get better. He wanted it to end. All of it. All of the memories, all of the pain, all of the missing her. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop.

Ian looked at his wrist and saw that there was some sort of tube connected to him. It was important, he could tell. He yanked it out, hissing at the sudden light headedness he felt. He pulled another tube out of his other arm. He'd done it. He was dying. He could hear the machine next to him. Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

And it was all over. No more missing Erin, no more wishing that Wendy had never been born, no more wanting to run his fingers through her delicate red curls. He was done drinking her memories away.

It was all over.


End file.
